Our Ruins: READ FOURTH CHAPTER PLEASE
by Peculiar Pinoy
Summary: As title says. Read inside for the rest of the info, the plot will be interesting, you'll find out. ;
1. Form

**Submit your own characters for a future warriors fic!**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (be as specific as you can!):**

**Personality:**

**_Original _Clan (Canon clans only please):**

**I will review the submissions later on when I get enough, and decide which cats I like the most. I would like your entry to have proper grammar and spelling, and _please_, don't have a perfect character that gets all the girls/guys, a canon character's mate, etc..**

**Now start submitting!**


	2. Cats so far and announcement!

**Characters so far! : D I got four reviews in one night, thanks alot guys~**

**Wind Clan Descendants:**

_Figpaw: Pale gold, spotted she-cat with a stub tail and a piercing green eye; a side of her face was mutilated due to a childhood accident._

**Shadow Clan Descendants:**

_Redfrost: Ginger tabby (tom/she-cat, pending) with white paws and yellow eyes._

**Thunder Clan Descendants:**

_Icepaw: Pure white she cat with short fur and a black hind paw. Very slender form, icy blue eyes._

_Dawnstream: Cream furred tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**River Clan Descendants:**

**That's all for now! Anyway, now your cats can be rogues. Keep on submitting~**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (be specific please):**

**Personality:**

**Original Clan/Rogue:**


	3. IMPORTANT, READ!

**__THE FORUM IS UP, POST HERE! **

_**.net/forum/Our_Ruins_SUBMIT_YOUR_CATS/107929/**_

_**I will not be accepting cats on this story. According to the rules as someone informed me, it isn't allowed. I made a forum for the submissions, but it hasn't shown up when I tried to look for it. So if you want in on the story, you will have to PM me. If anyone else reviews, they will be ignored. And guys, I see some people aren't trying on the personalities. All I see are lists of traits, such as strong, loud, kind. Please actually describe them.**_

**Wind Clan Descendants (Atleast 2 or 3 more toms and it is closed):**

_Figpaw: Pale gold, spotted she-cat with a stub tail and a piercing green eye; a side of her face was mutilated due to a childhood accident._

_Friskpaw: Bright, golden orange tabby tom white white paws, under tail and chest. Piercing yellow-green eyes, Figpaw's little brother/_

_Sparrowfrost:_ Jet-black tabby tom with ice blue eyes and a unique white striped tail.__

_Shamrockfreckle: Nicknamed 'Mommy Longleg' for her speed and hunter's arrow build, her cinnamon-and-cream tabby pelt is often tousled from sprints and her amber eyes are always alight._

_Snowleaf: Pure white she-cat with amber eyes._

_Silkengrass: Very Beautiful Abyssinian she cat with eyes like mint leaves, and a very odd accent were she makes consonants sound like vowels and vowels seem to tilt to the left and a graceful hop to her step._

_Robinhawk: Cream and ginger tabby tom with a white blaze and chest, large watery blue eyes and a solid build._

_Cloverpaw: Accidental daughter of Silkengrass and Robinhawk. No descriptive appearance._

**Shadow Clan Descendants:**

_Redfrost: Ginger tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes._

_Waspwatcher: Golden tom with darker brown tabby markings and a stocky build, Thoughtful hazel eyes._

**Thunder Clan Descendants(4 more toms needed):**

_Icepaw: Pure white she cat with short fur and a black hind paw. Very slender form, icy blue eyes._

_Dawnstream: Cream furred tabby she-cat with green eyes._

_Furzestar: One of the few surviving leaders. Wellspoken, composed short-haired calico who is often overcritical._

_Sandypaw: Calico she cat with tangled whiskers, long fur and eyes exactly like sparks, alive and bright._

**River Clan Descendants(3 more toms needed):**

_Emberpool: Pretty tortieshell she-cat with bright green eyes._

_Shellsong:__ Tortoishell fur and hazel eyes with a short scratch on her left flank._

_Sunserwillow: Petite tortoiseshell she cat with one blind eye and a necklace of rope from twolegs that she always gnaws on_

**Rogues(CLOSED):**

_Midnightmemory: Black she cat with sleek fur and a lithe build and serious features and green eyes that are almost always narrowed. A River Clan descendant by blood._

_Lambpaw: Grey tabby she cat with a clear singing voice and a level head._

_Ringpaw: White and black tuxedo tom with rings of grey around his long, fluffy tail. _

_Veilkit: Pale grey she cat with odd white patterns across her pelt almost lace like._

_Alpha: White tom with unusual black stripes._

_Delta: She-cat with orange fur and brilliant dark blue eyes._

_Scar: A light grey tom with dark paws and many battle scars on his legs. Mate of Delta._

**If you want to be in the story, PM ME UNTIL I FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET MY FORUM TO APPEAR.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Original Clan/Rogue:**


	4. A FEW MORE CATS NEEDED

**_EDIT: Since nobody comments on the forums, just continue pming me._**

**Wind Clan Descendants (Atleast 2 or 3 more toms and it is closed):**

_Figpaw: Pale gold, spotted she-cat with a stub tail and a piercing green eye; a side of her face was mutilated due to a childhood accident._

_Friskpaw: Bright, golden orange tabby tom white white paws, under tail and chest. Piercing yellow-green eyes, Figpaw's little brother/_

_Sparrowfrost:_ Jet-black tabby tom with ice blue eyes and a unique white striped tail.__

_Shamrockfreckle: Nicknamed 'Mommy Longleg' for her speed and hunter's arrow build, her cinnamon-and-cream tabby pelt is often tousled from sprints and her amber eyes are always alight._

_Snowleaf: Pure white she-cat with amber eyes._

_Silkengrass: Very Beautiful Abyssinian she cat with eyes like mint leaves, and a very odd accent were she makes consonants sound like vowels and vowels seem to tilt to the left and a graceful hop to her step._

_Robinhawk: Cream and ginger tabby tom with a white blaze and chest, large watery blue eyes and a solid build._

_Cloverpaw: Accidental daughter of Silkengrass and Robinhawk. No descriptive appearance._

**Shadow Clan Descendants(1 more she-cat then closed):**

_Redfrost: Ginger tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes._

_Waspwatcher: Golden tom with darker brown tabby markings and a stocky build, Thoughtful hazel eyes._

_Minkpaw: Cream she-cat with light silver out lining. Light green newleaf eyes. _

**Thunder Clan Descendants(4 more toms needed):**

_Icepaw: Pure white she cat with short fur and a black hind paw. Very slender form, icy blue eyes._

_Dawnstream: Cream furred tabby she-cat with green eyes._

_Furzestar: One of the few surviving leaders. Wellspoken, composed short-haired calico who is often overcritical._

_Sandypaw: Calico she cat with tangled whiskers, long fur and eyes exactly like sparks, alive and bright. Daughter of Furzestar._

**River Clan Descendants(3 more toms needed):**

_Emberpool: Pretty tortieshell she-cat with bright green eyes._

_Shellsong:__ Tortoishell fur and hazel eyes with a short scratch on her left flank._

_Sunserwillow: Petite tortoiseshell she cat with one blind eye and a necklace of rope from twolegs that she always gnaws on_

**Rogues(CLOSED):**

_Midnightmemory: Black she cat with sleek fur and a lithe build and serious features and green eyes that are almost always narrowed. A River Clan descendant by blood._

_Lambpaw: Grey tabby she cat with a clear singing voice and a level head._

_Ringpaw: White and black tuxedo tom with rings of grey around his long, fluffy tail. _

_Veilkit: Pale grey she cat with odd white patterns across her pelt almost lace like._

_Alpha: White tom with unusual black stripes._

_Delta: She-cat with orange fur and brilliant dark blue eyes._

_Scar: A light grey tom with dark paws and many battle scars on his legs. Mate of Delta._

**If you want to be in the story, PM ME.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Original Clan/Rogue:**


End file.
